Feel
by Mad-Time
Summary: [RxHr] Fic De Año Nuevo. OneShot. Dice una leyenda que si una pareja, aunque no se conosca, se besan, se enamoraran toda la vida el uno del otro...¿Será en verdad real?


**Disclaimer:** Todo de J.K.Rowling, Y de UC-TV, canal 13 en mi país.

**Al lector:** Un regalito de año nuevo para los fanáticos del RxHr, dentro de los que incluyo, espero que lo disfruten mucho! Ambientado en la academia de aurores, el año 2000.

**Inspirado en: **la telenovela de mi país, Cerro Alegre, en el cual yo viví, pero es un one-shot, no se entusiasmen, y en la canción "Feel" de Robbie Williams.

**Dedicado a: **_El 2005! Fuiste un año magnifico, hermoso, gracias a ti conocí gente maravillosa, me gradué de mi enseñanza básica, descubrí que los fanfictions existían y me hice escritora!_

_Franco, Feliz Fin De Año! De a poco te has convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos, de corazón!_

_Rosely, amiga, que tengas un súper año nuevo, gracias por ser mi amiga VIP XD!_

_BiAnK rAdCLifFe, felicidades por tu premio, eres una excelente escritora!_

_Laurita! Estas de vacaciones en Usa, suertuda, te quiero mucho!_

* * *

**Feel**

**Capitulo Único**

_**Mascaras**_

Quedaban solo 10 minutos para año nuevo, para recibir en la escuela de Aurores de Inglaterra, un nuevo milenio, el tercer milenio…

Veía su vestido de seda caer por sus delgadas piernas, el cual hacía una obertura en su pierna izquierda… el vestido era de un color celeste…como el cielo…y este corte daba a relucir su buen estado físico…esta tambien tenía un escote a la altura del pecho…y a la altura de la espalda…dejándola al descubierto.

Sus pies caminaban hacía cualquier lugar…no tenían rumbo definido…no se iba a quedar toda la noche bailando ni haciendo estupideces, ya le esta entrando el sueño…

Se consideraba una anti-social de primera…siempre prefirió cualquier libro o lectura entretenida, a que estar con gente…y menos si nunca en su vida la había visto…el bullicio y la música estridente le tenían ya hasta la coronilla…

¿Por qué toda esta gente tenía que ser tan superficial?

Todas se miraban con envidia, la belleza exterior era tanta…pero la interior tan pobre…las pocas que sonreían eran amigas de verdad…pero solo eran 2 o 4…nada más allá de eso…

Y por eso, asqueada de todo eso…

Salió hacía la calida noche del 31 de Diciembre…a pocos minutos del nuevo milenio…

La explanada estaba llena de grama…así que no era ningún problema para ella sacarse los zapatos para poder caminar con más libertad por ahí…y esperar a que los de adentro griten "FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!" para poder auto-abrazarse…y decirse como en cada año "Infeliz año, Hermione, estas sola…"… Aunque estudiaba con sus amigos…Harry y Ron, que sobrevivieron de la Gran Batalla en 1998, ellos se iban a La Madriguera…Ron siempre le ofrecía ir a pasar Navidad y Año nuevo…pero ella siempre se negaba…daba cualquier excusa…que tenía ir donde su abuela o sus padres…solo para estar sola…

Una lágrima recorrió su lindo rostro de ángel… cerró sus ojos para dejar pasar los 5 minutos que quedaban…que más daba si nadie la felicitaba…si nadie le daba una palabra de aliento…la soledad, aunque dura…era mucho más agradable…

Se sorprendió tanto al sentir una mano por sus mejillas, deteniendo el paso de sus saladas lágrimas…de un color plata…reflejo de la luna llena…

Abrió sus ojos tras la mascara con plumas que llevaba…y a través de ella vio a una persona…con una extraña mascara…que le cubría la cabeza…todo el pelo y la cara completamente…

En un principio se alejó de él…porque la mascara le producía miedo…temor…era la mascara de una de esas estupidas películas muggles, Scream, ese era su nombre…con la boca alargada…y con los ojos a través de ella…los ojos era de un azul cielo…nada más lindos…

.-¿Quién eres? Que quieres?- cruzó sus piernas alejándose de él…viendo que el se acercaba…

El tono de voz…era extrañamente familiar…

.-Hey…no te voy a hacer nada…de verdad…- y extendió su mano blanquecina en forma de saludo…Hermione la pensó un momento…para luego tomarla.

.-No me respondiste…Quien eres?- volvió a preguntar insistente… aquel hombre le traía recuerdos…pero no podía recordar…a quien?

.-Quien soy no importa…- murmuró… frunció el entrecejo…se acercó a él para tratar de sacarle la mascara…pero el fue más rápido y la paró- Por qué te interesa tanto saber quien soy?-

Hermione balbuceó levemente- Porque me recuerdas a alguien…- él extraño pareció dudar, pero le interrogó…

.-A quien?- su voz era ronca…y su contextura de cuerpo era robusta, alto.

.-No lo conoces…y dudo que lo hagas…- dijo vagamente mirando hacía el piso…

.-Dime.- insistió él extraño.

Hermione suspiró resignada.- Se llama Ron, Ronald Weasley…- el extraño dijo un "Oh" para luego seguir con el interrogatorio.

.-¿Por qué llorabas?- preguntó con algo de preocupación en la voz.

Hermione volvió a mirar hacía arriba… y de un de repente, se le calló la mascara con plumas que tenía puesta…dejando ver su lindo rostro…manchado por el lápiz de ojos corrido…mezclado con lagrimitas… el extraño se enderezo al ver su rostro…sin duda alguna, sea como sea, era el más lindo jamás visto, aunque este manchado…

.-Eres linda- su rostro medió negro se ruborizo ante tal comentario…y en su boca se dibujó una pequeña pero considerable sonrisa…

.-Gracias…supongo…- y le dirigió una dulce mirada…presintió que debajo de esa mascara, el hombre se había ruborizado hasta las orejas…perdón? … Hasta las orejas?

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquel pensamiento de locos…

Un incomodo silencio se formo entre ellos dos…y quedaba solo un minuto y medio para el nuevo milenio…

Sus pies se movían al compás de la música del recinto cerrado…de un minuto a otro, 1999 se iría para siempre para dar paso al 2000…

.-Dice una leyenda que si encuentras a una persona del otro sexo, y esa persona y tu se besan a las doce, empezando el nuevo milenio…el amor surgirá para siempre…- Hermione volvió a dar vuelta su cabeza…para encontrarse con la mascara frente a frente, pero esta vez no le causo temor…

El extraño se levantó un poco la mascara para dar a relucir unos lindos labios…rojos…se veían dulces…Hermione se mordió el labio inferior…

Desde adentro de la academia se escuchaban "10,9,8,7,6…"

Sus cabezas se acercaron lentamente…

"5,4,3,2,1,…"

El año nuevo ya llegó.

El extraño tomó la cabeza de Hermione para poder besar sus labios…con una rapidez impresionante…sus labios hicieron contacto a las 00:00 horas del día 1º de Enero del nuevo milenio…sus sabores a chocolate y frutillas se combinaron en un apasionado beso…acompasado por sus lenguas que daban rienda suelta a todo…

Fuegos artificiales se veían por todos lados, azules, amarillos, rojos, verdes…de todos los colores posibles…haciendo a un más mágico aquel momento…

Lentamente sus bocas se separaron… Hermione estuvo unos 10 segundos disfrutando de aquel sabor…que ya tenía la certeza de que lo conocía perfectamente…

.-Ron…- susurro aún con los ojos cerrados…

El sonrió…y de a poco comenzó a sacarse la mascara…

¿Cómo no podía ser el?

Su pelo revuelto, sus pecas, su sonrisa…y sus ojos azul cielo…

.-Veo que la leyenda no era mentira…- dijo Hermione para de nuevo besar a aquel hombre…de labios sabor chocolate…

…El amor eterno existe…

* * *

**Notas de la autora loca y feliz:** me quedó lindo chicos y chicas, a mi encantó, cortito pero lindo! Desde ya se agradece por leer semejante locura!

Bye!

Palm.W.P.S.


End file.
